starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Spray
Sprays are a cosmetic feature added to StarCraft II as its own setting in Patch 3.16. Sprays can be put on the ground by worker units (probes, SCVs, and drones). Sprays have five charges, and if a sixth one is laid the first spray will vanish. In Patch 3.7, workers could spray the player's decal on the ground. With Patch 3.16, specific sprays were added to the game to allow for more diversity in art style, though decals can still be set as the player's spray.2017-7-18, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void 3.16.0 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-7-18 Sprays Default File:AllianceSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Alliance File:CheeseSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Cheese File:DVaSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|D.Va File:DiabloSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Diablo File:BlueGGSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|GG File:GoldGGSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|GG File:PurpleGGSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|GG File:HearthstoneSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Hearthstone File:HordeSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Horde File:ProtossHeartSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Protoss Heart File:ProtossSplatSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Protoss Splat File:TerranHeartSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Terran Heart File:TerranSplatSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Terran Splat File:ZergHeartSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Zerg Heart File:ZergSplatSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Zerg Splat InControlTV SC2 Game2.JPG|iNcontroLTV War Chest BlizzCon 2017 ;Terran File:Ghost_SC2_Logo1.jpg|Ghost BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Terran Tier 10 File:Rattlesnake SC2 Logo1.jpg|Rattlesnake BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Terran Tier 10 File:BlackOps SC2 Logo1.jpg|Black Ops BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Terran Tier 14 ;Zerg File:Claws SC2 Logo1.jpg|Claws BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Zerg Tier 10 File:OverlordSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Overlord BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Zerg Tier 10 File:AbathurSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Abathur BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Zerg Tier 14 ;Protoss File:NexusSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Nexus BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Protoss Tier 10 File:CorruptedProtossSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Corrupted Protoss BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Protoss Tier 14 Katowice 2018 ;Terran File:JunkerJoker SC2 Game1.JPG|Junker Joker Katowice 2018 War Chest Terran Tier 10 File:QueenofHearts SC2 Game1.JPG|Queen of Hearts Katowice 2018 War Chest Terran Tier 10 File:AceofSpades SC2 Game1.JPG|Ace of Spades Katowice 2018 War Chest Terran Tier 14 ;Zerg File:JurassicBones SC2 Game1.JPG|Jurassic Bones Katowice 2018 War Chest Zerg Tier 10 File:ZergRush SC2 Game1.JPG|Zerg Rush Katowice 2018 War Chest Zerg Tier 10 File:SweetEssence SC2 Game1.JPG|Sweet Essence Katowice 2018 War Chest Zerg Tier 14 ;Protoss File:MyLifeForIron SC2 Game1.JPG|My Life for Iron Katowice 2018 War Chest Protoss Tier 10 File:GLHFProtoss SC2 Game1.JPG|GLHF Protoss Katowice 2018 War Chest Protoss Tier 14 BlizzCon 2018 ;Terran File:GLHFTerran SC2 Game1.JPG|GLHF Terran BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Terran Tier 10 File:UmojanProtectorate SC2 Logo1.jpg|Umojan Terran BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Terran Tier 14 ;Zerg File:GLHFZerg SC2 Game1.JPG|GLHF Zerg BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Zerg Tier 10 File:ProjectSimulant SC2-LotV Logo1.jpg|Simulant Zerg BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Zerg Tier 14 ;Protoss File:GLHFProtoss SC2 Game2.JPG|GLHF Protoss BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Protoss Tier 10 File:GoldenAge SC2 Game1.JPG|Golden Age Protoss BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Protoss Tier 14 Katowice 2019 ;Terran File:Exclamation SC2 Game2.JPG|! Katowice 2019 War Chest Terran Tier 10 File:QuestionMark SC2 Game2.JPG|? Katowice 2019 War Chest Terran Tier 14 ;Zerg File:Bomb SC2 Game2.JPG|Bomb Katowice 2019 War Chest Zerg Tier 10 File:JollyRodger SC2 Game2.JPG|Jolly Roger Katowice 2019 War Chest Zerg Tier 14 ;Protoss File:Arrow SC2 Game2.JPG|Here Katowice 2019 War Chest Protoss Tier 10 File:Deny SC2 Game2.JPG|No Katowice 2019 War Chest Protoss Tier 14 BlizzCon 2019 ;Free File:Salty SC2 Game2.JPG|Salty BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 3 File:BrickWall SC2 Game2.JPG|Brick Wall BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 3 File:JuiceBox SC2 Game2.JPG|Juice Box BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 8 File:LingXing SC2 Game2.JPG|Ling Xing BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 8 File:ThumbsUpTerran SC2 Game2.JPG|Thumbs Up Terran BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 10 File:ThumbsDownTerran SC2 Game2.JPG|Thumbs Down Terran BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 10 File:ThumbsUpZerg SC2 Game2.JPG|Thumbs Up Zerg BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 10 File:ThumbsDownZerg SC2 Game2.JPG|Thumbs Down Zerg BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 10 File:ThumbsUpProtoss SC2 Game2.JPG|Thumbs Up Protoss BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 10 File:ThumbsDownProtoss SC2 Game2.JPG|Down [[Protoss] BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 10 File:RedBalloon SC2 Game2.JPG|Red Balloon BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 13 File:Toast SC2 Game2.JPG|Toast BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Free Tier 13 ;Terran File:Caution SC2 Game2.JPG|Caution BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Terran Tier 10 File:Bullseye SC2 Game2.JPG|Bullseye BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Terran Tier 14 ;Zerg File:MoneyBag SC2 Game2.JPG|Money Bag BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Zerg Tier 10 File:GiftforYou SC2 Game2.JPG|Gift For You BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Zerg Tier 14 ;Protoss File:Balanced SC2 Game2.JPG|Balanced BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Protoss Tier 10 File:NoGas SC2 Game2.JPG|No Gas BlizzCon 2019 War Chest Protoss Tier 14 Ascension Levels File:TargetSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Target Here Acension Level 91 File:DonniePeanutButterSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Donnie's Peanut Butter Acension Level 550 File:BoringProtossSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Boring Protoss Science Acension Level 650 File:BoringZergSpray SC2 Game1.JPG |Boring Zerg Science Acension Level 650 File:BreakingSad SC2 Game1.JPG|Breaking Sad Acension Level 1000 Collectors Editions File:FortheAlliance SC2 Game1.jpg|For the Alliance Azerothian Devotion File:FortheHorde SC2 Game1.jpg|For the Horde Azerothian Devotion Special Event File:OlimoLeague SC2 Game1.JPG|OlimoLeague Three Years of OlimoLeague File:20YearsSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|20 Years of StarCraft 20 Years of Starcraft File:BobToss SC2 Game1.jpg|Bob Toss 20th Anniversary Twitch Viewer File:KatowiceTrophy SC2 Game2.JPG|Katowice 2019 Trophy IEM Katowice 2019 (Watch 8 hours) HomestoryCup SC2 Game2.JPG|HomeStory Cup Awarded through the HomeStory Cup XX Bundle Nation Wars V The following sprays were sold as part of the Macherino bundle for Nation Wars V. File:NWEZPZ SC2 Game1.JPG|EZPZ Nation Wars V Complete Bundle (Part 1) File:NationWars SC2 Game1.JPG|Nation Wars Nation Wars V Complete Bundle (Part 1) File:NWNukeHere SC2 Game1.JPG|Nuke Here Nation Wars V Complete Bundle (Part 1) Nation Wars VI The following sprays were sold as part of the Macherino bundle for Nation Wars VI. File:NationWarsVI SC2 Game2.JPG|Nation Wars VI Nation Wars IV File:NukeHere SC2 Game2.JPG|Nuke Here Nation Wars IV File:EZPZ SC2 Game2.JPG|EZPZ Nation Wars IV TotalBiscuit Commemorative Bundle The following sprays were sold as part the TotalBiscuit Commemorative Bundle, a time sensitive bundle honoring the late TotalBiscuit. All proceeds from the bundle were given to TotalBiscuit's family. File:TotalBiscuitDoge SC2 Game2.JPG|TotalBiscuit: Cynical Doge File:TotalBiscuitAxiom SC2 Game2.JPG|TotalBiscuit: Axiom File:TotalBiscuitHat SC2 Game2.JPG|TotalBiscuit: Top Hat BlizzCon 2018 Obtained by watching 12 or more hours of the StarCraft II BlizzCon 2018 WCS Championship: File:HeavensDevils_SC2Decal.JPG|Heaven's Devils Swann: Machined Twitch Bundle The following sprays are available to players who claimed the Twitch Prime "Swann: Machined" bundle. File:Kappa SC2 Game2.jpg|Kappa File:Illuminati SC2 Game2.jpg|The Illuminati File:StinkyCheese SC2 Game2.jpg|Stinky Cheese File:BleedPurple SC2 Game2.jpg|Bleed Purple File:OhMyDog SC2 Game2.jpg|Oh My Dog File:CmonBruh SC2 Game2.jpg|Cmon Bruh File:TheThing SC2 Game2.jpg|The Thing File:WutFace SC2 Game2.jpg|Wut Face File:KappaRoss SC2 Game2.jpg|Kappa Ross File:CoolCat SC2 Game2.jpg|Cool Cat File:HeyGuys SC2 Game2.jpg|Hey Guys File:Unity SC2 Game2.jpg|Unity References Category:StarCraft II